Solar God Slayer Magic
---- ' Solar God Slayer Magic' (太陽神スレイヤーマジック, Taiyō-shin sureiyāmajikku) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, Slayer Magic and a type of God Slayer Magic that allows the user to absorb, generate and manipulate Solar Energy, or Solar Radiation, it is a mix of Flame and Light, therefore, it is a Dual-Element Slayer Magic. Description. Solar God Slayer Magic allows the user to have control over Solar Energy, or Solar Radiation. Solar energy, which, by law, is basically Heat, and Light, it grants the user to be able to create, manipulate and control solar energy at their will. It allows the user to incorperate solar energy, or the Element of the Sun, into their body, thus, allows them to produce solar energy from any part of their own body, by which, allows them to breathe solar energy. The ability to absorb sunlight, or solar energy, gives the user immunity to most types of Light Magic and Fire Magic. The solar energy that the user manipulates is extrememly deadly, it could melt most materials extremely quickly. The solar energy generated could be manipulated in a variety of ways. It could be given a 'material' feel to it, giving it sharp, piercing, and cutting properties, therefore, it could have penetrating properties, with the melting of substances and materials. Whilst the user is able to manipulate and control any, and all, aspects of solar energy, users mainly foucus on solar energy emission, due to the fact that manipulating it in any other way is draining on the users Magic Power. Examples include, creating a small atomic blast, this is heavily effective during battle, but is extaordinarily draining on the users Magic Power. Or creating a small gravitional field, manipulating this to the users advantage, but, it is also heavily draining on the magic power of the user. ''Spells. *'Solar God's Bellow: This spell, Solar God's Bellow, is utilized by inhaling sharply, until the user cannot inhale anymore, then, compressing magical energy in their mouth, after they've compressed enough magic power in their mouth, they turn it into solar energy, with a loud screech, they release the solar energy they've built up, this spell is insanely swift, reaching the target, even if far away, in a matter of seconds, if they are close enough, maybe even less than that. This spell is multi-hitting, therefore, if the target gets hit, the seemingly endless stream of solar energy keeps dealing damge, though, it usually lasts about four seconds, after inital release. This spell is the most easy to master, but, if the user mastered this spell to a degree where they could modify the shape of the blast, how long it will last, and range. The user could also manipulate it to a degree where they could hit multiple targets, with one shot. The user is usually faster than the blast itself, therefore, they could get behind the opponant, and send out another blast, for a combo attack. *'''Solar God's Rampaging Flare: This spell, Solar God's Rampaging Flare, is utilized by the user compressing magical power on his body, when the user thinks this is enough magic power, they quickly release the magical energy, as solar energy, even though it may be a lot of magic power compressed, it is an AoE attack, therefore, not as powerful as a direct attack to the target. (W.I.P) *'Solar God's Ubiquitous Flames:' This spell, Solar God's Ubiquitous Flames, is utilized by the user creating a pitch-black flame, and it expands, if the target is touched by the flames, they almost instantly expand upon them, engulfing them in the acidic flame. ''Trivia.'' *This Article Solar God Slayer Magic, was my first magic I made, and! I used Per-Chan's Solar Dragon Slayer Magic as a guideline, so if it seems kinda'... Copy-ish, then that's why, I didn't know how to word it any different than Per's one, sorry Per, I tried my hardest. xD